


What would have happened?

by Iloveitall123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Haha you're gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveitall123/pseuds/Iloveitall123
Summary: What would have happened if river and 11 had kids? There's three of them...One's brave and sarcastic with ginger hair,One's funny and protective with caramel curlsOne's easily scared and small with caramel curls too





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this one for a while, and ive finally got round to writing it 😂.For Amy and Rory, it's right after demon's run, so Amy's a little depressie and Rory's a little stressie. The start has got a bit of hurt in it but it gets better.

As Amy was lying in her bed, only one image played through her head. It was the image of her daughter turning to goo, like she did. She knew her daughter would grow up to be amazing, wonderful river, but she still couldn't help feeling completely depressed.

She knew she was going to get a lot of visitors because when they're best (human) friend came round Rory had told her that Amy wasn't well. Scince they had been gone 6 months, everyone thought that they were on a very long holiday. Some holiday. 

When the friend asked how she wasn't well, Rory looked down at the ground and let out a sad sigh.

"You know when me and Amy go traveling?"

"You mean when you disappear for months and only leaving a note and a couple of minutes notice? Yeh."

"Well.... Ah how do I put this..."

"Rory what happened to Amy?"

"She had a baby"

"What? Oh my god I'm so happy for you two! Why didn't you tell us?! Is it upstairs?"

" No it's not upstairs. It-"

Before Rory could finish, he broke down in a fit of tears, crumpling to the ground.

Through the sobs he managed to let out "oh Mels! She's gone! We lost it"

And to be fair he wasn't lying. They had lost melody, and she would come back to them in ways weirder than they could imagine.

"Oh Rory... I'm so sorry..." She said soothingly, while rubbing his back.

She helped him up, walked him out of the hallway and into the kitchen. He slumped on the couch, hicupping from crying. He wouldn't look at her, and she understood why. Watching her father crying like this was the one of the worst things she had done. She knew what they had lost, and who, and she couldn't even tell them she was right there. 

She boiled the kettle, brewed the tea and popped the toast. They were British, it was how they dealt with crisis.

Once she was done, she handed a tray to to Rory, kept a cuppa for herself and then said "I'm going to go give this tray to Amy."

He sniffled and replied "She won't eat anything, I've tried."

She smiled, said "I'll make her eat it, don't you worry", and left Rory to cry in private.

While she made her way up the stairs, she didn't smell the vanilla-y smell Amy a was constantly spraying. She loved that smell, it was her oldest memory. She remembered seeing white, white clothes, white walls, and suddenly, red! Red hair and a loving voice. She can't remember what it said, but she knew it was the voice of her mother.

She shook her head and pushed the memory out of her head. She had reached the top of the stairs and the door at the end of the corridor. She was about to go in but something was stopping her. Was she... Scared? No! She wasn't scared! She was Melody pond Mels Zucker, and she was fearless! Why would she be scared of a door? But really, it was what was behind the door. Behind the door was a little girl crying, waiting for the person she wanted home the most. Was she able to look that girl in the eye and say to her, everything was going to be okay? Could she keep herself a secret? Was she going to blurt out who she really was and blow her cover? Because seeing her mother like this, it was going to break her.

She cleared her mind, put on a smile and reminded herself "be there for Amy". She knocked.

As she went in, she seen what she was most dreading to see. Amy was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands and weeping. On her lap was a picture in a frame. In the picture there were three people, and they all looked so happy. They were in what looked like a hangar, and were dressed very weirdly indeed. The lady was wearing a white outfit, holding a baby. The man standing next to her was dressed as a Roman centurion. He had his arm around her and they all looked so happy. They had no idea what was going to happen.

"Hey there, I brought you breakfast. Or maybe lunch. Brunch?" 

"I'm not hungry."

"It's my special honey cake, cooked to perfection." 

Amy turned around to see Mels holding a tray of food. She squinted at the so-called cake, looked up and said "that's not cake, that's toast with honey." 

"Is it? So it is! Aarrgghh that chef is getting it this time! I told him cake with honey! Sly little thing!"

Amy smiled. Mels could always make her smile, even in the darkest times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mels had finally convinced Amy to go shopping with Rory, but she wasn't enjoying it as much as she usually does. Then, their shopping trip takes an unexpected turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was great to write, and I love my new characters

Mels had finally convinced Amy to go shopping with Rory, but she wasn't enjoying it as much as she usually does. 

They were browsing through the clothes department of Primark but Amy's eyes kept drifting back to the baby department. Rory was looking at jumpers, what a dork. "My beautiful dork" Amy thought.

Rory had found a couple of clothes he liked, so he went to the changing rooms to try them on. He was quite surprised when Amy didn't make a joke like "do I have to come in there?" Or "need any help with getting undressed?", But then remembered the circumstances.

Yet again Amy felt her eyes floating towards the baby aisle. Rory wouldn't mind, she's only looking. When she reached the baby bit, she was near to tears. She picked up one of shoes, they were so small! They reminded her of melody's feet, small and pale and so innocent. And gone.

"Can I help you with anything?" A voice from behind her asked. Startled, she half-jumped half spun on her heels to face the store keeper. She was a jolly old lady, and on her pin badge it said "Monica". "Suits her" Amy thought.

"No, thank you. I'm just looking." She replied.

"Ah looking at baby things. Have you got a child yourself?"

"Yes"

"Aaww how cute. Girl or boy?"

"Girl" Amy wanted this lady gone, so was only giving one word answers, but she wasn't taking the hint. 

"Very nice. What's her name?"

"Melody"

"Melody. What a lovely name! Like a song, kind of Melody?"

Amy laughed at that one. Gosh the irony of some people. "yes like a song." 

"very nice. You know you're not much of a talker are you? Most parents won't stop talking about their children, eh?" She chuckled at her own joke before saying "right then I'll leave you to it."

Amy didn't say anything, she just nodded. She went back to looking at the shoe. She felt like she could stay there forever, swimming in her memories.

When Rory came out of the changing room Amy wasn't there. A thousand worries came flooding into his head. Where was she? Has she been kidnapped again? Did that awful eye patch lady find them? Was she hurt? He couldn't bear losing her again, so he went looking up and down the aisles.

Suddenly, a loud voice bellowed "AMELIA!" Rory immediately turned his head towards the sound. It couldn't be his Amelia because nobody called her that. Although, how much of a coincidence is that? Then the voice shouted again, but a different message this time. "AMELIA WILLIAMS POND SONG YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" 

"Yeh that's not a coincidence" he thought to himself.

He searched even harder for his wife now, and he found her. She was hiding in one of the store rooms, sitting slumped against the wall. As soon as she heard someone coming, she stood up and got ready to punch whoever came through the doorway. She was really hoping it wasn't a store employee, because she had no way of explaining herself.

A figure entered the room and Amy stepped forward into the light, punching the person in front of her, knocking them to the ground.

"OOOWWW! What was that for?!"

"Rory?"

"Yeh it's me, your husband. Now just one tiny question. Why was I just punched?!" 

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you"

"It's ok, as long as you're safe." 

Amy helped Rory up and hugged him so tight he thought she would never let go. 

When she finally did, they stepped out of the store room and back into the main shop. Again they heard the voice, and this time followed it. It wasn't shouting any more, but arguing. 

They poked their heads round a corner and seen not what they were expecting to see.

Two thirteen year old girls were arguing, and a boy was between them both. 

The boy had floppy ginger hair, was quite tall and looked surprisingly like the doctor. The two girls had long curly hair, like River's, except instead of blonde it was a caramel brown. She could just about hear what they were arguing about.

"You stole my phone!" Said the girl on the left.

"Only for a minute! And I didn't steal it, I was gonna give it back!" The girl on the right protested meekly

"Yeh right. If you don't give it back, I won't buy you your marshmallows!"

"You wouldn't" 

"I would"

"I'll tell mum" 

"And how are you gonna do that exactly? Mum has no idea we're here, and she'll never find out."

"She will, she always does! I bet she's phycic."

The girl sighed at her sister's childishness. Even though they were identical twins, one seemed older than the other. "Well not this time." She took the phone out the other girl's hand and began to wander over to where Amy and Rory were watching from. Just before she reached them, she stopped, turned and facepalmed her hand across her face. 

"What did you do now" the boy grumbled.

The girl ran her hand down her face. "I just remembered, mum put a find my friends app on my phone! She'll find out we're not at home!"

"Aw great, well done. Now we're screwded."

The quieter girl gasped. "What if she tells the doctor?"

"Oh my god, Amelia the doctor isn't real!"

At that Amy stepped forward, and said "what do you mean the doctor?

Rory grabbed for Amy's jacket and hissed "Amy! come back!"

"Oh come on Rory, they're kids!"

"Wait what did you say your name was?" Asked the girl on the left.

"My name's Amy pond and this is my husband Rory. I'd say it's nice to meet you but a minute ago you shouted you were going to kill me, so if you don't mind, who are you?"

The boy muttered underneath his breath "now that's the big question" 

The girl on the left slapped him on the arm playfully and replied "I'm Elizabeth and these are my triplet siblings, Amelia and Rory. Coincidence or what, eh?"

"Yeh, over the years I've learned to go with the 'or what'."

"We were named after our grandparents. I'm pretty sure our grandma's maiden name was pond too. Cool!"

Amy swore under her breath. "I swear this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Amy leaned over to her husband and whispered something into his ear, to which he nodded.

"Do you know a woman called River Song?"

Yong Rory laughed as if she was being stupid. "Of course we do, she's our mum!"

At that, Amy fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets one of her grandchildren, but gets a little annoyed at River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one's quite a short one, but it's just because the next one's a bit longer. Also Amy is only called Amy, because on of the triplets is called Amelia. Also there is a triplet called Rory too. Hope this doesn't get too confusing!

"Excuse me, but why did she faint?" Asked the young Amelia song quietly.

Amy was lying in Rory's lap, and to be honest, she had every reason to faint. She had just lost her daughter, only to find out that she was a grandma...At 35. Funny the way time travel works out.

When she finally came around, she wasn't in Primark. She was lying in her bed at home. At the foot of her bed was a girl in an armchair sleeping. She tried to sit up, but her head was aching and her leg felt like it was on fire. She must have hit it when she fell. She felt her head with her hand, and she couldn't feel any stitches or lumps. 

Just then, the girl woke up. "Oh! Your awake! I'm supposed to tell your friend when you wake up. I'll go do that now, so don't go anywhere, ok?" She stood up and headed for the door, but before she could reach out Amy pleaded "wait! Don't go! I don't want to be alone. Stay."

"Ok. But only for a couple of minutes, then I have to go tell that guy you're awake."

"Ok"

"So, who's the guy downstairs?" 

"He's my husband"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and made a gesture towards her nose, giggling.

"Really?"

"Sorry. So why did you faint earlier?"

"Oh. That."

"Did have something to do with my mum?"

"Sorry who?"

"My mum, you know her, you asked if we knew her. River Song."

Amy gulped at that name. It made her full up inside with guilt and painful memories. After a couple of awkward beats, she spoke. Elizabeth could just about hear what she said "River Song's my daughter."

__________________________________________________

On a far away planet, a woman was kicking some alien ass. A dalek had crashed into the university observatory. Now she had to deal with it. Unfortunately, it had sent out a distress call to its dalek friends, and now there were at least fifty surrounding the blonde. She looked around warily, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one. 

A scratchy voice ripped through the silence.  
"YOU ARE RIVER SONG"

"That I am." She replied snarkyly 

"YOU ARE THE WOMAN WHO KILLS THE DOCTOR"

The blonde rolled her eyes at that one. "Why does everyone call me that? I married him too!" She said angrily  
Then her face changed and she smirked"Or actually, she quite recently." 

"YOU WILL TELL US THE DOCTOR'S WEAKNESS AND WE WILL EXTERMINATE HIM"

"Nope" she said cheerfully. She was prancing around the room, pretending to dance with the daleks. What they didn't notice were the bombs she had stuck on each of them.

"I'm going to disappear" 

"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE. WE REMOVED YOUR VORTEX MANIPULATOR"

"No, you removed my decoy vortex manipulator." She pulled a strap of leather that had a silver plate in the middle from her pocket. "Got to go check up on the kids. It says they're in London! Interesting." And just like that, she disappeared in a flash of lightning and smoke. Something, however, followed her through the time vortex. 

__________________________________________________ 

Amy and Elizabth had been speaking upstairs for a while, and Elizabeth had told Amy everything. 

River had kept her children a secret for fear of them being taken from her. River song was half time lord, and a time lord was rare. If the silence or madam kovarian found out she had had children, they would never stop hunting for them. River had raised her children on earth, loving and caring for them like any normal mother. She kept them away from hospitals, since an entire family of people with two hearts was not normal. Once the triplets had turned thirteen, River told them who and what they were, and explained their heritage. She never showed them any pictures though, just in case they ran into her parents. She did also tell them why they should never tell anyone who they were, but of course they immediately forgot all of that as soon as they had met a couple who could possibly be their grandparents.

Of course Amy was hurt that her own daughter didn't tell her she had children, but she understood why. Although she didn't understand when river appeared with a flash of lightning in her bedroom.

River had her back to Amy when she appeared so she didn't notice her in the bed or see the confused but furious look on her face.

"Elizabeth! Hello darling, how are you? Where have Rory and Amelia got to? Oh nevermind that now come here and give your mum a hug." 

Elizabeth jumped up out of the armchair and jumped into her mother's arms. "Hey your a bit clingy-er than normal!  Gosh your shaking like a leaf! It's like you've seen a ghost!"

As she turned around and saw Amy lying in her bed, her face went from a "motherly-protecting" face to a "I'm-getting-it-now" face.

She put her daughter down and whispered under her breath "oh god what did I volunteer for". 

She walked over to the bed and said "Hiya Amy, how have you been?" 

Amy's face went even redder. "How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?" She was furious. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD KIDS!" 

River, who was usually a fairly lively person, just stood there. "It never came up-"

"IT NEVER CAME UP??!!"

"If I told everyone, madam kovarian could have found out- " She stopped herself there as soon as she seen her mother flinch at that name. "Amy, how old are you?" 

"Bit personal" she grumbled back

"No seriously. How... Recent... is this for you?"

Amy immediately knew what she was talking about. She looked away, making her answer pretty clear.

"Very recent then. I'm guessing, a month?"

"Less" whispered Amy 

"2 weeks?"

"Still less."

"Oh my god you must have just got back! Amy I'm so so sorry"

"No. Don't do that. Don't pity me. I've had enough of that from everyone else, and I don't need it from you. You don't understand."

"Except from Rory I think I'm the only one who does."  



	4. Chapter 4

Rory, who was downstairs, heard a big crash come from Amy's bedroom. He sighed and thought to himself "Amy must have tried to get up" But that wasn't Amy.

He trodded up the stairs, but when he was halfway up he heard raised Voices come from inside. He could tell it was Amy, but the next voice he was sure he must have been hearing things. That was River's Voice.

He counted to three, before opening the door. And sure enough, there was River, sitting on the bed next to a furious Amy.

"Speak of the devil!" Proclaimed River.

"River." Rory breathed 

Elizabeth was still cowering in the corner, watching the family drama unfold. She was sure Amy was about to explode. "Rory!" She yelled. "Tell your your daughter she should have told us about the triplets!"

Surprisingly, Elizabeth stepped forward and spoke. "You know you could call us by our names. It's a bit demeaning to just be called 'the triplet' all the time."

"Ok. I'm sorry." 

By now, Elizabeth and Rory had heard the commotion and were stomping up the stairs. The others could hear them bickering outside the door. They obviously thought they were being louder than they realised.

"You go first" 

"No you!"

"I'm not going in first!"

"Yes you are! If there's a monster in there, you'll be able to fight it off! You're bigger!"

"You know those monsters aren't real, right? Mum only tells you those stories to get to sleep."

"They are so real!"

"They are not! Daleks? Cybermen? Aliens who make you forget them when you look away?"

"Ok giant metal salt shakers might not be real, but the silence are!"

"I think if there were massive tunnels running under the earth then we would have noticed."

"No if you did notice them then the monsters come and make you forget!"

"Ok whatever. What I think is a robber just broke into this house, murdered the ginger lady and our sister and is now about to kill us too."

"That's not true. You know you're a terrible brother."

River shouted to her children on the other side of the door. "You know we can hear you, right? And I'm not a robber."

They're eyes widened at the sound of their mothers voice and both immediately burst through the door and flung themselves at their mother. She hugged them both and held them close. 

"Mum" young Amelia whispered, burying her face in her mother's coat.

"I told you I was coming back, didn't I?" 

"Where did you go?" Asked young Rory.

Amelia butted in before she could answer "were you off fighting adventures against monsters?"

"Yes I was! I was surrounded by daleks... about to be exterminated... and suddenly..."

"What? What happened?" Said Amelia, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I pulled out my teleportation device, distracted them while I put bomb on each of them, and escaped!"

"Wow! See Rory, aliens are real!"

Older Rory was very confused at this, because he knew very well that aliens were real. "Um sorry, I think you might have mixed up your names, I'm Rory"

River, seeing the confusion that was about to unfold, decided to explain. "No she hasn't got mixed up. I think I should probably introduce you. This is Amelia, Elizabeth and Rory. 

Amy glared at River, still annoyed at her. "River, is the doctor their dad?"

"I thought you might ask that. Yes, he is."

"Does he know about them?" Asked Rory this time.

River looked down in shame. "No."

Right then, the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS came from outside. 

Sarcastically Amy said "god did somebody invite the whole family round for Thanksgiving?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo trouble is brewing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know but I'm tired and this is mostly dialogue so point it out to me in the comments if I spell anything wrong.

They were all in the living room, having what Amy called a "family meeting". To River it just felt like a public hanging.

Nobody was talking, and it was incredibly awkward. The triplets were sitting on the biggest couch (still bickering), Rory and River were sitting on a couch, the doctor was just standing and Amy was sitting in the armchair that Rory brought down from her bedroom. 

Getting down the stairs was a bit of a hassle, since Amy still couldn't walk, but she insisted on talking in the living room. She realised that this was probably going to be the only time all her family was together.

Rory was the one to break the silence. "Anybody want tea?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth replied." Amelia, Rory, do you want any?" 

They both nodded silently, still not saying anything.

"Doctor, do you want a cup?" 

He nodded as well. He was incredibly embarrassed, and a little miffed that River didn't tell him that he had children. "I wonder what Jenny will think of her siblings" he thought to himself, but then he remembered that Jenny was dead

"Amy, do you want some?" Asked her husband.

She didn't reply, just glared at River, who was starting at the floor.

When Rory came back through with a tray of tea he layed the tray down on the table and gave everyone a mug. He sat down again, but still nobody was talking. "Looks like I'll have to start off the conversation then" he thought.

"So, are you three timelords?"

"Yes, they are" replied River. "I think they they could even regenerate, but to be honest I don't really want to put it to the test." She tried to give her cheeky smile, but something was off.

Younger Rory whispered under his breath "yeh that'd be on hell of a show."

Amy smirked at him, he was quite like her, flaming red hair and very sarcastic. Then she remembered why she was annoyed, and went back to being furious before anyone noticed.

Looking as if she had just got a text inside her head, River brung her head up to look at the triplets. "Wait I left you three at home, why are you in London?" 

The triplets looked at each other, knowing they had been caught. They thought they had gotten away with it, but their mother misses nothing. They started to stutter, trying to make up a story along the way.

"We-we-we were...." Started off Elizabeth, elbowing the others to help her out. 

"We were out shopping!" Said younger Rory, not really thinking it through.

"In London?" Replied River, not believing them.

"We got bored, and we decided to go shopping for..." Amelia tried 

"Spices!" Elizabeth said this time, pointing her finger in the air.

"Spices?!" Rory whispered, turning his head to look at her. 

River was still not believing them, but decided to play along anyway. "Why were you buying spices in London?" 

"We were trying to make a.... Curry! Yes a curry and then we realised we didn't have the right spices to make it" Elizabeth kept going.

"And the spices we needed were only available in London! See? Not suspicious at all." Finished Rory. He leaned back on the couch, happy with his expertise lying skills.

"Mm-hhmm. So hold on. You were making curry, but Amelia hates spicy food." Pointed out River. She knew her kids inside out.

Rory knew he was defeated, but he was determined to give up a fight. "It was a very mild curry"

"Oh come on Rory, it's over. She knows were out, and know we're caught up in this mess." Sighed Elizabeth. Unlike her brother, she knew when to give up. 

"Only because somebody lost our train tickets!" Argued back Rory.

"That was not my fault!" 

"Was too" 

River could tell one of them was going to blow in a minute so tried to quiet them down. "Come on now, stop shouting. It doesn't really matter, does it?" 

They both stopped squabbling at that. "Wait, what?"

"You're all here now, aren't you? That's the plan." River stated.

Everyone looked at her with confusion, not knowing way she meant. 

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." She said as she waved her hands dismissively.

"Do you live on earth then? It sounds like you have an english accent." Rory asked, trying to change the subject.

River wouldn't answer, so Elizabeth did. "Yes we do, we live in Manchester."

The glint in Amy's eyes changed from anger to hurt. "All this time, you could have come and visited us?"

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry!" River blurted out. "I should have told you, I know, but I just couldn't take the chance. The silence have spies everywhere!"

"How do you know?"

"When I was away, I broke into the silence's system and found all their files. They had one living right next to you, Mrs banks."

"Mrs banks? No she was in the navy. Her ship went down somewhere near the gulf and she died, but..."

"But they never found the body? She didn't die, she found out enough about you and reported back to the silence, who then sent her out on an assassin mission with the daleks."

"The dalek assassins? They're brutal! I ran into a couple of them when I was looking for you Amy. I was lucky the doctor came when he did, or I'd be a pile of ash by now! Who were they sent to kill?" Said Rory 

"Me" replied River calmly.

"What? You? How did you escape?!" He exclaimed, spitting out his tea.

"That's what you were doing, before you came here, wasn't it?" You beat them and teleported away!" Amelia said proudly. 

"I lied. I didn't escape, I said that so you wouldn't be scared" River corrected her with a 

"What?" Asked younger Rory sarcasticly "If you didn't escape, then how are you here?"

"Oh god" whispered the doctor to himself

"That's right sweetie, you've figured it out haven't you? I'm an amazing actor, aren't I?"

"No, no, no no no no!" The doctor said frantically, backing away from River who was just smirking at him.

"Oh you lot are so easy to fool. I at least thought you three would sniffled me out, but I guess it's been a bit hectic today." She said, pointing at the three very confused teenagers sitting on the couch.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? River what do you mean by "I didn't escape"? What's going on?!" Shouted Amy, seeing how scared he was.

Then suddenly, River fell off the couch onto the ground, completely limp.

"Mum!" Elizabeth shouted, while the other two ran to her side. "Mum! Wake up!" they said, shaking her by her shoulders.

"Everybody out! Get away from her! Older Rory get Amy, younger Rory get your sister and get out of here!" Shouted the doctor, try to pry young Amelia's hands off of her mother.

"No! Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry but we have to go! That's not your mother!"

"Yes it is! What are you on about?!"

"That is a dalek envoy, they must have latched onto her when she teleported, and replaced her while she in the vortex..."

"No! I don't believe you! This isn't happening! This isn't real!" 

"I don't believe it right now, but this is about to get very real! I'm sorry, but we have to go!"

Something that looked like a whisk poked through River's head, ripping her skin as it went.

"No! Get off me!" She screamed as the doctor sweeped her off her feet and ran out the room and out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun du-un! I'll get the new one up in about a week


	6. A quick question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter, just a question

So I've been wondering, does anybody actually want me to finish this? Because I've got a story planned out, but what's the point of writing it if nobody wants to read it?   
So yeh, comment if you do or don't. If you don't want me to continue, I'm gonna do one about River and a missed regeneration when she was little, and a little spin-off called "The adventures of the song siblings". You can guess what that's gonna be about (if you can't and your not that with it today it'd just be a whole load of adventures with the Elizabeth, Rory and Amelia song).   
Also if you've got any prompts, story ideas or fandom crossovers you'd really like to see me do, comment that too. Thank you!


	7. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure a few things out

The others were waiting outside, all looking very scared. Amy had her arm around Rory's neck, holding onto him for support because of her leg. Younger Rory was standing in front of Elizabeth, his arms protectively around her. 

"Doctor what's going on? What happened to her?" Asked Amy, who hadn't a clue what was going on.

The doctor put Amelia down who was still screaming. "What are you doing! You left her in there! You have to let me go back!"

"Under no circumstances will anybody go in there, understand?" He said, entirely ignoring the 13 year old shrieking at him. To be honest, Elizabeth and Rory were quite surprised at this sudden outburst from Amelia since she was usually the quietest.

"Doctor, what just happened? Why were we just kicked out our house? What happened to River?" Rory asked nervously, hopping back and forward with Amy on his shoulder.

The doctor just paced back and forward, not answering his question.

"Doctor, what's going on?!" Rory repeated, using his stronger voice this time.

He stopped pacing and stood still, facing Rory but not looking at him. 

"Doctor, look me in the eyes and tell me River is ok!"

He just hung his head like a dog being told off, as if he was half scared and half ashamed. 

"Doctor say something!" 

The doctor looked at him, his hand over his mouth and his eyes were red and puffy. Was the doctor... Crying? The doctor doesn't cry, he was the one who always had a plan, so seeing him like this put Rory in a bit of a state of panic but he tried not to show it. He changed his voice to calming, sensitive Rory and tried to comfort the time lord without letting go of Amy.

"Listen doctor, we can fix this, if we can try and work out what happened, it'll all be ok!"

"I don't understand... This doesn't make any sense... River... She can't die here!"

"I know, we have to get her back. And we will, we just have to figure out what's going on."

"No I don't mean like that, I mean she physically is not able to die here. She's not one of them in the future, and I was there when..." 

"When?" He made a gesture with his hands that ment "keep going".

"Doctor when what?!" 

A single tear rolled down Amy's face when a horrible thought dawned over her. "Doctor" she said shakily, "what if this is the end of her time stream? What if this is where River dies?"

"No no no it's not" he replied while shaking his head. Amy thought he seemed pretty certain about that, which made her suspicious.

"How would you know? You wouldn't know how River died unless..."

"Unless what?" Piped up younger Rory from behind her. Now he had Amelia on his back and Elizabeth next to him clinging to his arm. "She's our mum, we deserve to know what's going on. We're not five year olds!" He did realise that he had two thirteen year olds hanging onto him like five year olds, but that wasn't the point.

"The doctor would only know when the end of your mum's time stream if he were there. Which makes me think, that River died in front of his eyes!" Her voice was gradually getting louder, and they were starting to attract some attention. 

Amelia was the smallest out of the triplets, and was the most easily scared. She whimpered at the idea of her mother dying, and started to cry. It was a rollercoaster of emotions this afternoon for her! Her life had fallen to bits in a matter of hours. All she wanted was to get out of the house, and now this happened! 

"This is all my fault" she whispered to herself, sobbing quietly. She didn't expect anyone to hear it, but Amy did. She couldn't just stand by and watch a child cry, her grandchild, so she took her arm away from Rory and hopped over to the triplets. It hurt, but if she didn't it would hurt her more inside. 

"This is not your fault, you hear me? This is nobody's fault, not even the doctor's. Not even mine. I swear on my life this is all going to turn out fine, ok?"

She shook her head and whispered "but it is. It is my fault. I was the one who wanted an adventure, I was the one who persuaded Rory to buy the train tickets, it's all my fault!"

"No honey no, that's not your fault. You were just bored! And to be honest, who could blame you! You have the best, most adventurous, bravest, most daring and funniest mum in the world- no, universe! And we are going to get her back."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Absolutely. Completely and utterly."

The little girl giggled at that one. "You're funny" 

"Am I? Never noticed."

Amy hopped back over to her husband and put her arm around his shoulder again. 

Rory looked around at seen what state they were all in. Amy couldn't walk without hurting herself even more, bummer. The triplets were having an emotional crisis and the doctor seemed like he wasn't even there at all. "What a team we are" he thought. He realised he and Amy would probably have to take charge. Except for the doctor, he was the only one who knew what these things were, unless the doctor suddenly snapped into action (which was happening no time soon by the look of it).

The creature that had taken over River's body must have woken up, because a loud banging noise suddenly came from the door. 

"Doctor, I know you're upset, so am I, but we can't let that thing go on a rampage around London. We have to do something!" Cried Amy. She desperately needed her daughter back, but her grandchildren were more important right now. 

"Right. Yes, of course. Let's do this."

"Yes but how?" Inquired Rory. "Because whatever we're going to do, we need to do it fast. She's going to break down that door!"

Another bang came from the door.

"I do have an idea, but it might not work. Actually scrap that it almost definitely won't work."

"Loving the almost!" Declared Amy.

The doctor winced at that comment. Last time she said that was in New York, just before... 

"Doctor! What's your idea?" Amy said, interrupting his train of thought. 

"Right, yes, idea. If somebody acts as bait, we can lure it into the TARDIS and trap it. I'm not really sure where we'd go from there, but it's a start." 

"Good enough for me. Wait actually, you said bait?"

"Yes, somebody will have to be the bait. They have to be someone she- sorry it knows.

"I'll do it." A voice said from behind them. 

They turned around to see Rory taking Amelia off his back and pushing her into Elizabeth's arms who took her and brung her in for a hug, covering her head with her hand.

"I'm sorry?!" Rory's older namesake said in disbelief.

"You heard me fine, I said I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory you brave little toaster (I'm a bit weird yeh)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm gonna be taking study leave soon sooooo...... Updates aren't gonna be as regular. (Not that they're regular anyway) sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you lot are all gonna hate me once this is over.

"You will do no such thing!" Exclaimed the doctor.

"I will so!" Rory replied.

"We are definitely not letting you do this, you could be killed!" 

"And since when did that bother you?! since when have you ever cared about me?! Or my sisters?! You don't care about us, and you never have!" Rory's face had gone bright red, and his hands were clenched into fist by his side's, as if he was ready to punch the doctor.

They all just stopped for a moment, shocked by that remark. 

"I never even knew you existed!" The doctor hissed at his son.

"Liar!" 

"I am not lying, I promise. I never knew about you until today." 

"Yeah right. If you and Mum are so close, why didn't she ever tell you about us? Huh? It's not because she was afraid about that creepy eye patch lady, if she even exists. It's because she was ashamed! Ashamed of us, of what you would think." 

"That is not true." 

"You know every time Mum told us a story about you, Amelia would listen all about the aliens. Elizabeth would listen all about the planets, but I would listen about you. And to me, you just sounded like a coward, not a hero! Slaughtering entire races and burning planets, murdering wherever you went. Then I sighed around a bit on the internet, and you want to know what I found?"

"What?"

"Accounts of people meeting a mysterious man with no name. There was always a blue police box nearby, but he didn't always have the same face. And everywhere he went, there was always one constant companion by his side."

"And who would that be?"

"Death."

Before the doctor could answer, a loud crack came the front door, the wood splintering in pieces in the middle.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped.

Amy was even more frantic now. "Doctor! We need to do something!" 

"I am doing this, nobody else is able to." Rory shouted back.

The door banged again, shaking at the hinges.

"What do you mean? I can do it, I was a Roman soldier." Older Rory said.

"Yes, which is exactly why you'll be guarding the door. Just incase she breaks through before she takes the bait. The doctor will be flying the TARDIS and I don't think Amy's gonna be doing anything with her leg." 

"Oi!" Amy looked a bit offended. "I will be doing something, I'll be..."

"Staying with Amelia." They all turned around again to look at Elizabeth. "Well if you're doing it, then so am I!" Elizabeth had yet again been forgotten, having to watch the drama unfold from the sidelines. "Rory's right, nobody else can do it except for us. Amy's leg is hurt so she can stay with Amelia." 

"Exactly. At least someone sees reason here!" 

"Thank you." She agreed. She took Amelia from her arms and stood her next to Amy. "We'll be fine, and we'll get mum back, then we can all go home. Promise." 

"Ok." She sniffled.

The doctor shook his head. They were definitely his children, stubborn and ready to defend the people they love. "This had better work."he grumbled to himself."

Elizabeth and Rory began to run towards the TARDIS which was parked on the other side of the street. The doctor ran after them, shouting behind him "Older Rory stay here! If she breaks loose, fight her off, but don't kill her! Amelia, Amy, hide behind a car!"

When he caught up with them both they were standing by the doors of the TARDIS.

"Is this it? Is this the box that's bigger on the inside?" Elizabeth grinned. She couldn't wait to prove her sister right and her brother wrong.

He pulled a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the door. "Yup, this is it. Get ready for a shock!"

The doctor flung open the doors and ran inside, straight to the console. He clicked his fingers and the doors snapped shut before he started flicking switches and pulling knobs which made various bleeps and noises. The floor lurched beneath them, the whole place lighting up with different colours.

The two teens just looked around them in absolute awe, taking it all in. 

"It's bigger..." Elizabeth started, trailing off.

"...on the inside" Rory finished with a gasp.

The doctor gave them a couple of seconds to let them get over it before saying "Yes I know, it's bigger on the inside, admire later. We, have a job to do." 

He stopped pressing all the buttons and the ship ground to a halt. He walked over to them both, a rare sincere look on his face. "I'm going to land in the hallway. Hopefully. That's where I'm aiming for anyway. Now once I say go, you run out of the TARDIS and attract your mother's attention. Shout, jump up and down, wave your arms, anything. Make sure she sees you and follows you, then run back here as fast as you can. I will be here, ready to take off as soon as you're all on board. One of you will run down that corridor there, making sure she is still following you, take a left and run into the second room on the right. Got it so far?"

"Yup" they both nodded.

He walked down the stairs and stopped at the door, leaning against the it.

"Just a quick warning, she will have a gun in her hand and will try to shoot you, so watch out. She will also have access to all of her memories, so anything she says will probably be to try to hurt you. Anything you're scared of, it's gonna be brung up." 

Elizabeth's face dropped. "Oh this is gonna be good."

"Hah!" The doctor grinned. "You had better get used to it, family outings never work out in this family. Are you ready?"

Rory looked straight into the doctor's eyes. "If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives." 

"A series of unfortunate events! Loved them. I actually met Lemony Snicket, in a parallel universe of course. If this all works out I should take you one day. Oh look, I'm rambling, I must be nervous. Ok, let's do this. 3. 2. 1."

"Go!" He shouted, flung open the doors, the two of them both running out to see a sight so horrible, they wished they could turn blind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliff hanger, I know. I'm evil and I love it. I mean for all you guys know, they might have landed at the wrong place, or more importantly, at the wrong time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the song is over and done,  
> Whoever is taken will be the one,  
> They'll shriek and scream as others run,  
> For this is the story of songs.
> 
> They'll search and search but never find,  
> For it's all been locked inside a mind,  
> He's no longer the last of his kind,  
> But that won't last for long.
> 
> The child will die and they will cry,  
> But whoever presumes is wrong.  
> It's all unfolding, the story keeps rolling,  
> For this is the story of songs.

A shriek ripped thought the air. "MUM!" A loud bang came from their left, and the screaming stopped.  
______________________________________________  
                     20 minutes earlier...

Elizabeth and Rory burst through the door and stopped. The figure before them was facing the door and hitting it with a chair she had in her arms. Her hand was bloody and broken, but she kept going anyway.

"Oi! You!" Rory shouted at the mess of blonde curls.

The figure stopped and put the chair down, still without facing them. She turned around, a wicked grin on her face. There was some kind of stick with a glowing bit at the end poking out of her head, like Amelia had said.  
"Hello there, come to pay mummy dear a visit?" Her tone was sickening, like she was toying with them. 

"You're not our mother! You are some kind of monster, a demon!" Elizabeth said bravely. 

The "demon" put a hand on her chest as if she was offended. "Don't talk to me like that! I'll accept demon, but monster? You'll be punished for that!" 

"Oh yeh? What are you gonna do? Headbutt me?" 

She scowled. "Ugghh humans. They think they're so smart and funny, but they're not. They just scramble around, infesting everywhere they go before they drop." Her faced changed, as if she remembered something. "But wait, you're not completely human, are you?" 

She started to walk towards them, but they backed away. 

"How do you know that?!" Rory asked, terrified at how she could know that. This wasn't River Song, this was someone else.

"This head. It's full of stuff! Memories, ideas, knowledge! Oh I could bring down EMPIRES with what's in here! Once I've taken control of a mind, I obtain all of the owners thoughts, feelings, everything." 

"Why are you telling us this?" 

"Well you're going to die anyway. The prophecy has been long foretold."

"What prophecy?" 

"The song prophecy. Wouldn't you like to know. Nobody knows what it means, not really, only that one of you will die. But which one?" She pointed at Rory. "Will it be you? Oh it could be! You like to think of yourself as strong and brave, but really you're more scared than anyone."

"Shut up!" Rory said. He was trying to sound brave, but as she said, he was petrified.

"You pretend you hate your dad, but you actually look up to him more than anyone. You say you think he's a monster but you really think he's the biggest hero in the universe. Why wouldn't you want anyone to know that? Maybe because they'll see you for what you really are, are soft baby who can't do anything!"

"I'm warning you!" His voice quivered.

She was a couple of inches away from his face now. "Will you end up sacrificing yourself for someone, a last act to try and prove yourself?" 

"Leave him alone!" Her gaze turned to Elizabeth. "Or will it be you, Elizabeth.  
You love your siblings so much, but if it came down to it, would you take a bullet for them?" 

"Without hesitation" she answered immediately. They both started to slowly back towards the TARDIS, they needed to get her inside. 

"Of course you would. You're so protective, so passionate. What did you say you wanted to be when you're older? A police officer? Well, I don't think you're going to live long enough! I don't like you, so it would be a pleasure to kill you."

"You don't scare me." 

"I don't? Really? Well, I don't think you have anymore use to me." 

The blonde lifted her arm, and a something that looked like a cooking utensil broke through the skin. 

"Oh great you're going to whisk me to death!"

Rory clicked what was going to happen, remembering what the doctor had said ("Just a quick warning, she will have a gun in her hand and will try to shoot you, so watch out"). "Elizabeth, no!" He grabbed her, pulling her out the way. "Run!"

They both darted towards the TARDIS, dodging laser bullets as they went. 

"Doctor! She's here!" Elizabeth screamed as they burst through the doors. 

A cloud of dust followed them in, making them cough. The sillohete of a woman with big hair came through.

"Hey whisk-head!" 

The maniac's attention was brought towards the girl standing in front of her. 

"Aren't you going to try to kill me, or have you given up?" Elizabeth said. It was time for her badass moment. 

"If you insist." 

"THEN COME AND GET ME YOU BITCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed that I changed one of the tags to "major character death"? Hehehe....


End file.
